In a retail setting, a cashier or operator of a scanning device may desire to customize certain settings of a scanning device. For example, a cashier using a hearing aid may not be able to hear an audible indicator issued by the scanning device, and therefore, the cashier may not know whether an item was successfully scanned. The cashier may desire to modify the volume, pitch, or frequency of the audible indicator. However, the retailer desires that any customization of the scanning device by a cashier be temporary, and not interfere with or negatively affect fundamental operations of the scanning device which the retailer wishes to remain unmodified. It has been observed that there is a need for non-permanent customization of scanning devices for individual cashiers.